


Это так прекрасно

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F





	Это так прекрасно

Знаете, это так прекрасно — впадать в мировой океан,  
Это так прекрасно — шептать своё настоящее имя,  
Это так прекрасно — распадаться на контуры,  
распадаться  
на  
стеклянные  
образы.


End file.
